monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Monster Girl Quest: Chapter 2
“-- The story so far -- The brave Hero Apprentice Luka begins a quest to defeat the Monster Lord. Having barely set out on his journey, that very Monster Lord joins him as a traveling companion. However, Luka determines that Alice is not evil. Traveling with her, Luka battles many monsters on his journey. Luka’s final destination is the Monster Lord’s castle, and to deal with the Four Heavenly Knights whom have been causing mayhem all over the world. But right now, those Four Heavenly Knights are too powerful for him... Collecting the power of the elemental spirits to aid him, Luka continues his journey... In the Natalia Region, Sylph. In the Safina region, Gnome. Now toward the Noah Region to enlist Undine’s aid... What awaits Luka at the end of his quest...?” - Chapter 2 Introduction Monster Girl Quest: Chapter 2 (official name: Monmusu Quest! Second Chapter -Loss Means Vamp Devour-''http://www.dlsite.com/ecchi-eng/work/=/product_id/RE087736.html) is the second part of the ''Monster Girl Quest trilogy after Chapter 1. It was released on 17 Dec 2011http://b.dlsite.net/RG07939/archives/51603406.html. The story takes place on the Noah and Gold regions of Sentora, and the entire continent of Hellgondo, ending off at the Monster Lord’s Castle. Story After the end of the Chapter 1, Luka continues his travels in Noah region. Along the way and setting camp, Alice informs him of a story unknown to him: the famed Heinrich, who defeated the evil 8th Monster Lord Black Alice, used the power of the Four Spirits against her. Eventually, the duo make it to Grand Noah, but along they way they encounter a lamia who is unusually devoted to Goddess Ilias despite her hatred of monsters. Grand Noah turns out to be a city where monsters and humans coexist peacefully, much to Luka's joy seeing his dream being possible. In the Tool Shop, Alice asks him to buy a black ribbon, which she happily wears on her tail. Amira appears and gives him information about Undine. Luka then goes to the Coliseum to see what is happening there and possibly test his strength, only to find that it is only a rape-show where males fight and get raped by the monsters there. There, Luka also meets the Grand Noah Queen in disguise who recognizes Luka`s combat intelligence and pleads him to fight for her in the Queen's Cup, as for 15 years the only winners of the said tournament were monsters and she wants at least once in her life see the victory of the human. Luka agrees and participates in the tournament, but in the finals he re-encounters the Four Heavenly Knight Alma Elma, under the alias of Kyuba; during the battle she tells him how to manipulate the wind more properly, resulting a stalemate in which she gives the victory to him. The Queen, being so happy seeing a human win the Cup, hands the Green Orb, one of the six treasures along with the Red Orb and Yellow Orb to awaken the Holy Wings, to Luka as a prize. Luka continues his travels to Yamatai Village, albeit with some difficulty, and discovers that the humans there are worshiping monsters as gods. He also re-encounters the Four Heavenly Knight Tamamo, who reveals that Yamatai is her hometown. Luka also discovers that a monster named Yamata no Orochi was said to demand a male sacrifice every year or else she'd destroy the village, and agrees to root her out. During the fight, however, Luka struggles until the Tamamo Ball given to him earlier by Alice pops out from his bag and unfurls itself into Tamamo, where she instructs Luka how to use the earth element more properly, and then defeats Yamatai no Orochi herself. The next stop in Luka's adventure is Plansect Village, having heard that insect and plant monsters coexist. However, much to his shock and horror, it is the reverse; both sides of monsters are fighting. He then sees alraunes at their defeat against the insects and, not being able to stand others suffering, Luka fights for the alraunes and defeats the insects. The alraunes he saved then take him to their base of operations and introduce him to Alra Priestess, the leader of the plants, and recruit Luka into defeating Queen Bee, the leader of the insects. However, just as Luka accomplishes the deed, the alraunes celebrate their victory by eating the insects. Shocked and horrified by the turn of events, Luka attacks the plants, who accuse him of betraying them. After he defeats their armada, Alice briefly arrives to tell Luka that he made a mistake by only listening to the plant's story and justifying his actions of a typical hero, and tells him to follow his own convictions. Luka decides to end the war once and for all and marches back to the plant's base where he defeats Alra Priestess and the plant's champions: the Canaan Sisters. With the war over, the pacifists of both sides emerge and begin repairing Plansect, ushering peace once more. With everything done in Noah, Luka goes to Undine in Undine’s Spring, but a mysterious and ominous voice warns him away. Undeterred, Luka enters the spring and fights many slimes before coming across the Four Heavenly Knight he has yet to meet: Erubetie. She, unlike her fellows, intends to kill Luka as his race kept polluting waters which in turn made them uninhabitable for slimes, but Undine intervenes and convinces Erubetie to let Undine test Luka's ability in battle. After proving Undine his strength by summoning Sylph and Gnome at the same time, she joins him as the third spirit. En route to Gold, Luka learns from Alice that the selection to the throne to the Monster Lord is through competition after the death of the previous holder, and also discovers that Alice defeated Alma Elma, Tamamo, Erubetie, and Granberia and then formed the Four Heavenly Knights out of the defeated competitors in order to help maintain the monster order. During camp time, Alice tries to train Luka on how to better his ability with the water, which currently forms a useless wall that mitigates damage slightly, by bitchslapping him, but Luka gets nothing out of their training. Instead, Alice betters his wind by teaching him Lightning Sword Flash. Luka and Alice eventually arrive at Grangold, rumored to have even better harmony of monster-human coexistence than Grand Noah. However, Luka is disappointed when it turns out that the monsters, composed of Ant Girls and artificial creatures, are doing the hard labor and the humans are just relaxing; even the king left government affairs to the monsters. While looking for information, Amira appears and reveals Salamander's whereabouts; Alice then tells her to find information about the Six Orbs. They also discover from the magic technologists that they imprisoned the Queen Ant, much to Alice's surprise. The next day, there is a sudden explosion and the monsters begin revolting against the humans. Alice suggests to "let them reap what they sowed", but Luka begins assisting the humans and tries to find Queen Ant, who must be controlling the monsters. Alice, curious about how Queen Ant was imprisoned, eventually leads Luka into the castle's cellar where she hypnotizes an engineer who reveals that Grangold received better technology from woman named Promestein, the same mysterious figure from Haunted Manor and Witch Hunt Village. Alice then leaves to fetch the Grangold King while Luka battles the enraged Queen Ant, failing to convince her that she would be viewed as a tyrant. Alice then returns with the Grangold King, who apologizes for his earlier actions as he and his people believed that monsters could be ruled over; after some words from Luka and Alice, Queen Ant eventually agrees to shake hands with the humans and promises to end everything. Luka heads to the Succubus Village, having heard that succubus will attack it due to the upcoming Purple Sabbath event. At the inn, Alice explains the true purpose of the Purple Sabbath: succubus implant themselves in the village where they turn human females into succubus, resulting an attack from the inside rather than the outside. Luka manages to defeat the women-turned-succubi, before confronting the village chief and the soothsayer who reveal to be natural succubi themselves. They also reveal that this Purple Sabbath is to revive Lilith & Lilim, legendary succubus who were defeated by an unnamed hero (Heinrich) 500 years prior. He defeats the two succubus, but fails to stop the revival of Lilith & Lilim, who comment that the Angel Halo was used by the unnamed hero and Luka's appearance and power even resembles him. After re-sealing them, Luka tries to nurse the severely drained men back to health, but Alice steps in and uses her power to do so, while accidentally unsealing all the succubi he defeated. Fortunately, the succubi have lost the will to defeat and explain they only want to live somewhere without being orchestrated by human females; touched by their story, the human males agree to coexist as "succubi and male livestock". Next stop is Lady’s Village, rumored that men who come there disappear. Luka enters and sees regal-looking women including their chief Cassandra, who tells him there is no truth to the rumor. When he tries to leave, Alice stops him and asks him what is odd about the village; he realizes there are no men, and when he tries to ask around, the citizens reveal themselves to be carnivorous monsters. Luka fights all of them, but struggles against Cassandra until Alice intervenes, who reveals that Cassandra fought against Alice XV (Fifteenth) for the Monster Lord's throne and had ideals for coexistence, as opposed to Cassandra who believed that humans were nothing but food. Alice then deals with the issue from the previous generation of Monster Lords by killing Cassandra, resulting the village becoming deserted. Afterwards, it's finally time for Salamander, so they head to Gold Volcano. Before doing so, Alice once again tries to train Luka's water, but he still cannot grasp its concept and she instead trains him with the earth and teaches him Earth Rumbling Decapitation. Luka defeats the monsters that challenge him until he comes across Dragon Girl, who eventually decides to outright kill him; Luka suddenly taps into the power of water and evades all of Dragon Girl's attacks while counterattacking. Salamander then appears and proceeds to test Luka, but before they do so, Alice warns him that she mentored Granberia. Salamander asks him to prove his strength, and he does so by achieving Serene Mind once again using Undine. With this, Luka has finally obtained all four spirits. However, Granberia suddenly drops in and wishes to see how he improved, where Luka manages to severely damage her with the power of water, but she reveals to also be a master of the water element and begins overpowering Luka. At the end of the battle, where they clash with their ultimate attacks, Granberia severely burns and lacerates Luka with her Vaporizing Rebellion Sword technique and he manages to harm her with her with Death Sword Chaos Star, leaving her impressed. Alice convinces Granberia not to cart off with Luka just yet, rather, "let the fruit ripen before picking it"; Granberia leaves and tells Luka she will wait for him at the Monster Lord's Castle. Alice then carries Luka to Gold Port to recover from Granberia's attack, which will take approximately a month. While resting, Luka dreams of a young Alice and her mother, the time where Alice XV sacrificed herself against the hands of Marcellus, Lazarus, Merlin, and Karen; the heroes realize Alice XV's intentions of forming coexistence, but just as they are about to spread her word, the young Alice steps in and, upon seeing her dead mother, goes berserk. Luka then awakens, and is already fully healed, much to Alice's shock. Salamander then instructs Luka how to use her power, but warns him that it isn't useful just yet, and Alice also furthers Luka's water by teaching him Serene Demon Sword. Luka and Alice then go to the port to ask about ships to Hellgondo, but they say that the surrounding mountains prevent a ship from docking; before the Slaughter of Remina, Garuda Girls flew people into the city, but were presumably killed off during the infamous event. Alice then tells Luka about an egg of the last Garuda Girl at a nearby shrine, and they need the Six Orbs in order to hatch it. Fortunately Amira appears and gives information about the Red, Yellow, Green and Purple Orbs, saying that the Purple was a treasured object by the famed pirate Selene, but has no info about the Blue and Silver; Alice mentions that Kraken is safeguarding the Blue Orb and Poseidoness guards the Silver Orb. Also, a knight from Sabasa sees Luka and tells him that Sara was kidnapped again. Luka goes back to Port Natalia to borrow the Ball of Guidance from Meia, then enters the Southern Seas and receives the Blue Orb from the Kraken without issues. Luka quickly makes his way to the Northern Seas and defeats Poseidoness, who wished to test Luka's worthiness, for the Silver Orb. Back at Gold Port, Luka heads to the port and hears a rumor from the sailors that Selene's ship mysteriously sails afloat as if it were a ghost ship. A mysterious woman named Selena then talks to him and claims to be Selene's granddaughter, who wishes to close something called the Calamity Box on Selene's ship; in return, Luka receives the Purple Orb. The ship is revealed to house the Beelzebubs, evil monsters that were sealed away by Alice I (First); Alice pitches in the fight and kills the evil monsters. Luka then retrieves the Purple Orb from the ship and returns to Selena, who reveals to be Selene's ghost all along and wanted to find someone who could undo the mistake she did by letting the Beezlebubs free, and is now able to rest in peace. Luka decides to return to Sabasa, where he discovers that Sara has been actually kidnapped; a letter sent to the king demands that the humans of Sabasa leave for Sara's return, terms which are naturally unacceptable. Alice sniffs the letter and reveals that the letter was sent by Queen Fairy and Queen Elf, stationed on the nearby remote Fairy’s Island. Luka meets the queens, who explain that humans drove them out of Sabasa and now they want revenge by turning Sara into a monster and then sending her back to do the same to the rest of her fellows. Luka manages to defeat the two queens, but the ritual continued during their fight and the queens accidentally woke up Sara's monster bloodline, resulting another battle. After sealing Sara's powers, Queen Elf seems almost ready to listen until she threatens to kill Sara and claims the Monster Lord does not see their pain, but Granberia suddenly appears and attempts to execute the Queen Elf for possible rebellion, but is stopped by Sara. Queen Elf then confirms her allegiance with the Monster Lord, and Luka and Sara manage to convince her that the humans will try to resolve the issue. Queen Elf then reports about being confronted by a monster named Black Alice, who plans to spike rebellion against the current Monster Lord; meanwhile, near Yamatai Village, Shirohebi-sama is recruited by Black Alice, who claims to be the 8th Monster Lord long ago. With the Six Orbs in hand, Luka and Alice decide to head to the shrine, only to find the egg missing. A nearby Ilias Kreuz member sulks and Luka nearly strangles him to death before he reveals that Lazarus took the egg back to his headquarters. Luka barges in and has a long chat with Lazarus, who reveals that he killed his father Marcellus for assisting monsters and betraying the ideals of their organization. Lazarus also reveals that he and Marcellus, Merlin, and Karen slew Alice XV but the young Alice XVI went berserk and killed Merlin and Karen; out of vengeance, Ilias Kreuz was formed. Alice walks in and tries to apologize, but Lazarus refuses to listen and says that anyone with a monster is a traitor, including Luka's father; Luka snaps and tries to kill Lazarus using his Iron Sword, but Alice stops him and turns Lazarus into stone, preventing him from becoming a martyr. Alice then suggests that they take a rest first, as Luka is still in a state of shock due to the sudden happenings, and takes him to a nearby hill where she comforts him by telling Luka that he is a true hero for doing all this out of his own will. Alice wanted to fulfill his mother's failed dream and Luka now wants to continue his father's fight for coexistence. Luka and Alice, a hero and a monster lord, were able to understand each other despite racial difference, and thus they believe more that coexistence can be possible. Thus together they would fulfill their dreams. Returning to the Garuda Girl egg, Amira appears to help hatch it. They name it Galda, and Alice and Luka then fly on her to Hellgondo. At the sky, Luka is attacked by a Wyvern, and barely manages to defeat her by upgrading Salamander's power. Once they're at Hellgondo, they decide to investigate Remina and find Chimera Beasts, which they defeat. Luka catches a glimpse of Promestein and sees an angel feather, much to their confusion. Afterwards, they head to Sealed Sinner’s Prison, a prison made by Ilias to seal and punish a grave sinner's soul. To their surprise, they find Heinrich's name engraved on it, resulting more confusion. Finally deciding to conclude Luka's journey once and for all, they head to the Monster Lord’s Castle. At their final campfire, Alice teaches Luka Quadruple Giga, the technique that Heinrich used to end Black Alice by infusing all four elements simultaneously, and tells him to bring peace to the world with it. When Luka finally reaches the castle, Alice part ways with him. Luka manages to fight off the attacking monsters while learning Vaporizing Rebellion Sword with Salamander's help and eventually reaches the hall where the Four Heavenly Knights await for him. With his determination and apparently the Heavenly Knight's aid, Luka upgrades all Four Spirits one last time and defeats the Four Heavenly Knights. Just as he thinks he has accomplished his goal, Alice's voice rings out from the throne room and invites him to face her. Dumbfounded, Luka rushes in and Alice greets him as the 16th Monster Lord as if they've never met, revealing that she plans to have Luka kill her in order to usher peace just as her mother tried to, much to his shock and horror once he realizes she isn't joking. The stage is set for the ultimate battle between the Hero and the Monster Lord, but when she tells him to deliver the final blow, Luka is unable to bring himself to do it. Alice chastises Luka, but he responds that her thinking of sacrificed is too flawed and manages to convince her that only true coexistence comes about is if she's alive to see it happen. As Luka spared Alice, Ilias comes down and tells him he has chosen the most foolish way. Luka questions Ilias about whether monsters are really evil; after Ilias simply replies yes, Luka concludes that her response are nothing but false accusations and rumors, and realizes that Ilias herself is the true instigator behind coexistence and rebels. Ilias then leaves, declaring the castle as a "Second Remina"; an army of angels and chimeras commanded by Promestein storms the castle and easily overwhelms the defending monsters, including the weakened Four Heavenly Knights. Luka and Alice, now allies, charge to the fray of enemies, concluding Chapter 2. References Category:Monster Girl Quest Category:Games